In at least 3 Scenarios
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: I am constantly bothered by the question of how Joan and Vera would…get it on, given their height differences and so on. So, to appease my never ceasing thoughts, I thought of at least three scenarios that would fit. P.S. SMUT!
1. Scene 1: What the Governor Whispered

What the Governor Whispered

We've all been plagued with the question, the fuck did Joan whisper in Vera's mum's ear?! So, I put a twist on this—Joan whispers something in Vera's ear that I couldn't seem to hear her saying out loud without it being too OOC. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of its characters, and I am certainly not doing this for money!

Vera came home after a long day of work, and wanted dearly to soak her aching body in a hot bubble bath, but she knew Joan would be infuriated if she came home to find no dinner ready _. Perhaps she will join me later_ , Vera thought with a smirk as she poked around the kitchen for something to cook.

Before long, Joan arrived home to the smell of a delicious meal, and after completing her initial routine upon arriving home, she found Vera cooking away in the kitchen, tasting the soup she was cooking with a wooden spoon. She stood behind Vera, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"What's for dinner?" Joan asked, looking at the myriad of pots and pans on the stove and in the sink. Her eye twitched for a moment.

Vera wriggled herself out of Joan's grip just long enough to load the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. She knew Joan would have an aneurysm if she didn't keep the entire place spotless as she cooked. "Chicken and gnocchi soup," Vera said, wiping her hands on her apron. "I thought I would try my hand at Italian, for once." Joan smiled and watched as Vera maneuvered around the kitchen, completing each task with grace, and particularly, Joan liked to watch how the apron Vera wore moved with her, following suit as Vera twisted and turned.

Just before Vera could make one last stop at the stove, Joan grabbed her for a quick moment and whispered in her ear, "you know I love it when you wear that apron."

Vera could feel herself turning five shades of red, and smiled as she went toward the stove to finish up the soup.

Sensing dinner would be ready soon, Joan set the table with compulsory precision, and poured their glasses with the wine Vera had opened and allowed to breathe.

Dinner itself was then rather quiet, as both Vera and Joan were the slightest bit turned on, when suddenly, a thought popped into Vera's brain when thinking about what Joan had whispered into her ear.

"Joan, that night a month ago, when you came to visit me and mum. Wha—what was it you whispered in mum's ear?" Vera asked curiously. It had been bugging her off and on since that night.

Joan smiled as she ate a spoonful of gnocchi. "How long has that been bothering you, Vera? Since that night?" Her tone held a slight arrogance to it, but Vera didn't pick up.

"Quite frankly, yes." Vera said, taking a sip of her wine.

Joan's response was brief, but sure to make the hairs stand up on the back of Vera's neck.

"All in good time, Vera. All in good time."

After dinner, the two women sat on the sofa and talked about their day, how Franky was beginning to lose it as top dog, how various other things were going on with the prisoners at Wentworth, when suddenly, Joan stopped Vera mid-sentence.

She stood up, began un-buttoning her shirt and pulling it out of her trousers, and kissed Vera fully on the lips with a passion that told Vera exactly what she had been thinking the entire time they were talking.

After a moment though, Joan stopped, said "meet me in the bedroom in five minutes," and then whispered something quietly in Vera's ear.

Vera's face was already flushed, and she could only sit and stare in both silence and shock for the next thirty seconds. By the time she came out of her mild shock, Joan had disappeared into the bedroom.

Vera blushed deeply at what Joan had told her, more so than she had earlier, and as she stood, she began unbuttoning her uniform shirt and chuckled as she headed down the hall toward the bedroom.

When she arrived, a nearly nude Joan Ferguson met her at the doorframe and swept Vera off her feet with ease, before placing her on the bed. Vera knelt on the bed so she was the same height as Joan and the two began kissing fervently as Joan helped Vera remove the rest of her uniform.

After a few moments, Joan began kissing down Vera's neck and toward her collarbone, causing Vera's eyes to nearly roll back into her head.

"J-Joan, yo-you're sure you w-want to d-do this?" Vera stuttered, feeling a steady burn in her lower abdomen.

Joan stopped all-together for a moment. She smirked almost evilly, before continuing her ministrations with a quick "yes, of course" before she began again.

By now, Vera was getting rather turned on, so she started backing up on the bed to allow Joan entrance onto it. In a few short moments, Vera was completely naked on top of Joan, her arousal continually building.

Vera sat straight up on top of Joan to position herself comfortably, when Joan said, "whenever you're ready, Vera."

Vera smirked and gave Joan a final nod and wet kiss before moving up the bed on her knees toward Joan's face.

In mere seconds, she was holding onto the headboard, literally sitting on Joan Ferguson's face. This was a dream come true for Vera, and she could feel herself being pleasured immensely as Joan fucked her. Vera held on to the headboard as tightly as she could so she didn't fall or suffocate Joan, and before long, Joan was playing Vera like a bloody violin.

With every stroke and dip into Vera's core with her tongue, Joan loosened up Vera more and more, unraveling her with seeming ease, and with one final stroke to Vera's clit, Joan felt a tightening around Vera's hips, and heard a moan come from Vera she had never heard before. As Vera hit her climax, she could feel the world melting away around her, and as she came back to Earth, she felt her legs quivering, and she collapsed on the bed sideways, with her legs splayed across Joan's chest and torso. As she came back to consciousness, Vera felt her legs being moved down the bed, and looked sleepily at Joan, who kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you had that idea," Vera said, looking at Joan, completely sated.

Joan wiped her mouth and licked her lips. "Me too." She winked at Vera.

Within mere minutes, Vera felt herself drifting off to sleep, all the while thinking about what Joan had whispered to her earlier…

END.


	2. Scene 2: Top Dog

Scene 2: Top Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of its characters, and I am certainly not doing this for money!

So after Scene 1, I felt kind of bad for Joan not getting any of the love, so I added a little extra to this one. Vera wants to be "Top Dog". Whatever that means… XD ;)

Joan Ferguson loved everything about Vera. She loved her hair, her eyes, her cute little nose, the way she pursed her lips when she was angry, she loved Vera's all around adorable features, she loved the way Vera did her job, she loved the way felt when they kissed, she loved the way Vera laughed, but most of all, Joan Ferguson loved the way Vera looked when she came apart during sex.

Joan and Vera had been a couple for about three months now, and Joan was still amazed at how awesome the sex was with Vera. Initially, the idea of making love with Vera seemed like it would be too…vanilla, but dear God had Joan changed her opinion after their first night together. Vera was anything BUT vanilla, and after the romp they had had last night, Joan knew that Vera would never be anything close to vanilla.

Joan finally woke up the following morning at around 10 AM, which was something she never did. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for a moment. She sat up in the bed, realizing she had fallen asleep nude, and looked at the area beside her where Vera had slept. She stood up, walked out of her bedroom and peered into the kitchen, and saw Vera poking around in the fridge, wearing only one of Joan's old shirts.

If nothing else, this certainly woke up Joan, and even turned her on a bit. There was just something so sexy about Vera wearing one of her shirts. Biting her lip and remembering all of the crazy and wonderful things they had done the night before, Joan decided just to don a bathrobe temporarily, and take the morning easy. She went into the kitchen and hugged Vera tightly from behind, who jumped a little at the feeling of someone behind her before realizing who it was and relaxing into Joan's body.

Vera turned around after a moment and handed Joan a mug of steaming coffee, saying, "Here you go. Black. No sugar."

Joan grasped the mug with both hands and a "thank you," and sat down at the table with her coffee, waiting for Vera to join her.

Vera came to the table holding two plates, both containing French toast, bacon, and sliced fruit. Joan raised an eyebrow at the delicious looking food on her plate—this was not something Vera did often.

Vera sat down and began to eat, looking at Joan, who continued to look at her while slowly picking up a fork to eat her breakfast.

"What's the occasion?" Joan asked Vera, picking up a strawberry and looking at it before eating it.

"Well after last night, I figured you'd be famished this morning, so I cooked us up some brekkie. It was also a 'thank you' gesture." Vera smirked.

Joan almost choked on her food. "A 'thank you' gesture, for what?" She asked coyly, trying to get Vera to replay the events of the night before.

Vera replied with a sly "you know what for," before taking a bite out of her French toast and chewing heartily. Joan looked at her with a pleased grin, and the two sat in a confident state for a while.

After they ate, the two women went about their morning routines, Vera collecting the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, Joan picking out an outfit to wear before her shower.

Joan placed all the items she would need when she got out of the shower neatly and carefully on the bathroom counter, and when she came out of the bathroom, she was almost stunned to find Vera kneeling on the bed with a strap-on in her hand. Joan's strap-on.

"I've got an idea," Vera said with a cheeky grin, and then motioning the strap-on toward Joan, as if telling her she wanted Joan to put it on.

Joan had previously wrapped herself in a towel, and dropped it at this sight of Vera stating what she wanted Joan to do.

"I want to be Top Dog," Vera said as Joan stepped into the strap-on.

Joan stopped for a moment. "You want to be what?" She stifled a bit of laughter.

"Top Dog," said Vera confidently. "I want to ride on top of you, and then I want to fuck you until you beg for mercy." This time, Vera was on the edge of the bed now, and Joan's strap-on was secured in place.

Joan smiled at this, and replied, "You're going to be the death of me, Vera" before climbing onto the bed.

Joan lay flat on her back, and Vera climbed on top of her, her small frame hardly pushing on Joan.

Vera kissed Joan fervently, crashing their lips together hard, tasting Joan's tongue, and grabbing her bottom lip between hers. Before long, Vera was riding Joan's dick, bouncing up and down while Joan watched her, in awe.

Joan watched how Vera's hair flew all over her face, and how her small breasts bounced up and down as Vera thrust her hips, and Joan watched the sweat on Vera's face and chest gleam in the morning sunlight, until Vera moaned Joan's name with a coarse growl, and came, squirting all over Joan and the bed, before finally collapsing on top of Joan for a minute.

When Vera regained full consciousness a few (long) moments later, she kissed Joan again, except moving past her lips and began kissing down Joan's neck almost feverishly, before stopping at Joan's breasts to suck on her nipples.

Joan bucked under Vera's touch, feeling Vera's small hand grasping one breast, and feeling Vera's hot breath on the other. She was so turned on by all of this, and she now wanted, no—needed Vera inside of her. "Ahh, bloody hell, Vera!" Joan moaned, unsure if she would be able to take much more of Vera's ministrations.

Soon enough, Vera moved down Joan's body, continuing to lick and kiss wherever she could, paying particular attention to the tender skin on the inside of Joan's thighs, and where her thighs met in the middle.

Vera started at Joan's clit, starting by licking the nub, and rolling her tongue around it in circles, which drove Joan crazy, causing her hips to move and thrust on their own accord.

"Fuck, Vera!" Joan said, feeling Vera's tongue dart in and out of her core. She thought she might actually explode from all of this.

"Tell me what you want, Joan," Vera said with an evil grin, playing with Joan's lips and clit with her tongue, teasing her.

"Fuck, Vera! I want—you! I want you inside me! Fuck me, already!" Joan moaned the words loudly, wanting Vera to get on with it, needing release badly.

Vera took no time in helping Joan with this. She continued her ministrations on Joan's clit with her tongue, but stuck two fingers in Joan, thrusting in and out hard and fast, and reaching up to grab one of Joan's breasts simultaneously. Before long, Joan had an iron grip on the back of Vera's head, and a solid grip on the sheets beneath her, and with one final thrust in, Vera felt Joan's vaginal muscles tighten, and then, Joan climaxed, her legs quivering and toes curling, having the same fluid come out of her that came out of Vera not long ago, covering Vera's bottom lip, chin, and the already soaked sheets. After Joan came down from her high, Vera climbed up the bed, and looked at the sleepy Joan, feeling quite content with herself.

Joan just looked at Vera with sleepy eyes, and a wide grin, and laughed. "Top Dog, eh?" Joan asked. Vera seemed quite chuffed, and smiled back. "Came to me this morning at breakfast." The two women laughed and laughed for a moment.

After a minute or two, Joan felt the wet sheets beneath her and said, "You realize we are going to have to wash the sheets now, right?"

The end

Hi! Reviews and Hearts are always lovely! I do have the final scenario in my head, but it's really late where I am (2AM), so I will have the final scene for you lovelies tomorrow.


	3. The Plant Room

So Season 4 was a whirlwind, was it not? I finally watched the finale, and I won't spoil it, but…MY BABIES! Also, near the end, when Joan was TOTALLY getting turned on by…what she was doing, I remembered that I promised you guys a new chapter like…a week ago, and I hadn't delivered yet, so while it is all still fresh in my mind…here goes!

Thanks to the writers of Wentworth for using the plant room as a good setting for Jake/Vera sex, even though it made all of us Freakytits shippers cringe a little bit, but if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have my setting for this chapter.

Same disclaimer as before!

"Sierra 2, this is Sierra 6, would you meet me in the C block corridor?" Vera's radio chirped as she was just coming onto her shift. She fastened the utility belt around her waist and headed for the C block corridor. "What could Ferguson want with me over there?" Vera said to herself, walking down the vacant hallway to where Ferguson asked to meet her.

It was midnight. Vera was working Graveyard for Ms. Miles, to whom Vera owed a favor, and tonight was the night Ms. Miles decided to cash in on the favor. Since she and Governor Joan Ferguson had started to live together, Vera had told Joan where she would be going that night, and was oddly shocked when Joan was okay with Vera going into work at such a late hour.

What shocked Vera even more was seeing Joan's car in the lot when she drove up. "How did—how did Joan get here before me? And what is she doing here, anyway?" Vera asked herself, getting out of the car.

On her way in, she ran into Joan once, nodding at the Governor, who waited for Vera to follow her.

"What brings you in so late, Governor?" Vera asked coyly, with a big grin on her face.

"You can thank Derrick for this one, Vera," Joan said with mild disdain at the mention of Mr. Channing's name. "The Board has requested files on some new inmates, and they want it in the post as soon as possible." Vera nodded at Joan's brief, but strange statement. Couldn't the Board just wait until tomorrow?

Shaking it off, Vera and Joan parted ways, Vera heading to the locker room, and Joan heading to her office.

…

Hearing only the click-clack of her heels as she walked down the corridor, Vera yawned a bit, as she began to feel the night beginning to wear on her already tired body from her previous shift that day.

Vera saw Joan's statuesque figure standing by the plant room when Vera arrived, with a small tote bag in her hands. "What's that for?" Vera asked, pointing to the sack.

"You'll see." Joan was always mysterious, and especially at work, but Vera couldn't wrap her head around this one. "I need you to have a look in the plant room with me, Vera. There's something I want to show you."

Joan swiped her key card in front of the reader and opened the door to the plant room, allowing herself and Vera into it. The room was lit with a soft red glow, not allowing the women too much light, but enough to see where they were going.

The door closed behind Vera and she followed Joan around the corner. When she stopped, Vera's jaw hit the floor at the sight before her eyes.

Joan Ferguson, the Governor of Wentworth Correctional Facilities, was holding a strap-on dildo.

Vera turned four shades of red. "Where did you—how did you even get that into—What's this about?" Vera asked, stumbling over her words, and definitely feeling aroused.

"You left your journal lying around," Joan said, smirking in the dim, red light. "All I did was open it to the right page, and all of your sexual fantasies about me came pouring out. I have to say, this one is a particular favorite."

Vera hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed that Joan had read her journal and seen all of her deepest, darkest secrets.

Joan walked up to Vera and placed her hands gently on Vera's hands. "I thought we could have some fun tonight, Vera." Joan said, looking down at Vera, that same smirk still on her face.

Vera, giddy with excitement and nerves, could only giggle, but pointed toward the door. "But—but what if someone comes in here?" She was getting more and more turned on by the minute, but she was also deathly afraid of getting caught with her pants down.

"All the inmates are asleep, and we have a skeleton crew working the shift tonight—and they are all nowhere near the C-block." Joan winked at Vera, and Vera seriously thought she felt her knickers hit ground in one fell swoop.

Joan then turned Vera around so that she faced the pipes, and placed both of Vera's hands on top of one of the larger pipes.

"Don't turn around," Joan said, whispering into Vera's ear before moving her hands to explore various parts of Vera's torso.

Very quickly, Joan put the strap-on over her trousers, secured the harness she wore, and walked behind Vera.

Vera moaned when she felt something graze across her arse teasingly. Suddenly, she was turned around, and she stood facing Joan.

Joan bent down a bit and began kissing Vera fervently, the passion building her own arousal which she would attend to when she went back home.

Vera, although somewhat unexperienced, was not completely new to the idea of sex, but while she was standing there away from Joan, she wondered how the logistics of all of this would work. There wasn't a mattress in the room, so they would obviously have to do it standing up, and Vera wondered how that would work, given their height differences.

In a nanosecond, her questions were answered because Joan lifted Vera's skirt, dropped Vera's knickers to her ankles, and Vera kicked them away. Keeping Vera's skirt lifted, Joan picked up Vera by the hips, and thrust her new member into Vera, causing a loud moan from the small Deputy Governor. Vera latched her legs around Joan's hips, and bucked and rode as Joan continued to thrust into her.

Vera knew that at the speed and with the force they had going, she would not last long, and she did her best to not fall apart in an instant. Within minutes, Joan realized that gravity was going to take over both of them soon enough, and wanting to see Vera fall to pieces in her arms, Joan backed Vera up against the far wall for leverage, and continued fucking Vera with the strap-on.

Vera felt Joan get a little rough with her against the wall, but Vera wasn't in any pain, and it only aroused her more, as it gave Joan the right amount of space to play with Vera's clit while holding on to her.

Before long, Vera's eyes were rolling in the back of her head, and she came with a loud moan, her entire face scrunched up except for her mouth, which was wide open. As she came down from her high, she went limp, and let Joan ease her down, feeling the loss of Joan's member, and wanting it back inside her as Joan maneuvered out of her.

A couple minutes later, Vera looked around on the ground for her knickers, not noticing that Joan had picked them up after taking off the strap-on, and held onto them.

"Time to get back to work, Vera," Joan said, crumpling up Vera's knickers and watching Vera watch her throw them in her tote.

"Could I have my knickers back?" Vera asked, chuckling at the Governor, and pointing to the bag.

Joan stood there for a moment as if thinking about her answer, and said coyly, "Mmm…no. They're mine now. Back to work."

Vera scoffed for a moment, but tidied herself up, and started heading toward the door.

"Wait a minute, Joan," Vera said, stopping behind Joan near the door. "I don't keep a journal."

Joan smirked once again and said, "I'll see you when you _get off_ work," keeping an emphasis on the words "get off". She winked at Vera, who was blushing intensely now, and held the door open for her, before heading home.


End file.
